Foodroids
's designs on the Horuwankov.]] The are special support robots modeled after fast foods and animals. The Foodroid is transformed from its into its by inserting their compatible Astroswitch. Their functions can be routed through the Astroswitch Case. While the inventor of the Foodroids is Kengo Utahoshi, Yuki has also been known to contribute designs as seen when she showed Kengo (and the audience) the blueprints to the new Foodroid and named it the Horuwankov in the beginning of episode 19. List of Foodroids is a hamburger and mouse-like device that is used for reconnaissance and is compatible with the Camera Switch. It can transmit holographic and photographic information directly to the Rabbit Hatch over the Internet in real time. *Burgermeal's name comes from the words and . - Mega= The is a special version of the standard Burgermeal, which has five layers of "hamburgers" instead of one, and has cheese, created by Nadeshiko. It is a more powerful and larger version of the standard Burgermeal. }} - Potechokin= The is a cup of french fries and crab-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode to cut though things. It is activated through the Scissors Switch. *Potachokin's name comes from the words and the Japanese word for . - Flashake= The is a milkshake and penguin-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Flash Switch to unleash a intense flash of light from its goggle-shaped eyes to blind and disorient the target. *Flashake's name comes from the words and . - Horuwankov= The is a hotdog and dog-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Scoop Switch which allows it to act as a powerful mini bulldozer. *Horuwankov's name contains , the Japanese onomatopoeia of a dog's bark, and , which means "to dig". - Softonya= The is an ice cream cone and a fan-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Freeze Switch, which allows it to emit ice vapors to chill out targets by spinning its blades rapidly. It has a limited speed, due to how short its feet are. However, it gets over this by spinning its blades to hover into the air. *Softonya's name comes from the words , which is the Japanese term for soft-serve ice cream, and , the Japanese onomatopoeia for a cat's meow. - Nuggegyroika= The is a box and snail-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Gyro Switch, which allows the Nuggegyroika to hover above the ground. It can deploy smaller mechs themed after chicken nuggets and slugs called the and can act as a "carriage" for the other Foodroids. The Tsunuggets fly due to the built-in propellers on their underside. *Nuggegyroika's name contains and . **Each Tsunugget has color-coded eyes and emotional eye style unique to each one. The Tsunuggets are also named, which are also partially named after the Galilean moons (Europa, Io, Ganymede, and Callisto) of Jupiter. ***Pink/Surprised: ***Green/Sad: ***Yellow/Happy: ***Red/Angry: Tsunuggets.png|Tsunuggets }} Notes *Foodroids are similar in concept to the Candroids from Kamen Rider OOO, being portable support devices that can transform between a disguise and a support mode. *Coincidentally, McDonald's was a major sponsor of the show Kamen Rider Fourze and the Foodroids in Food Mode resemble some of their popular food items such as Chicken McNuggets and the Big Mac. **The Horuwankov is possibly based on the McHotDog Classic, a breakfast menu item sold at McDonald's restaurants exclusively in Japan. **It's possible the foodroids may be based in of the late 80's, each of which possessed very similar designs. Category:Support Robots Category:Arsenal (Fourze) Category:Kamen Rider Fourze